The Journey Ahead
by FadamRoxs
Summary: High school was over and Becky and Adam were still going strong in their relationship. Only problem- they would have to be apart for two years as they headed into college. Could they endure the challenges that were to come? Or would their relationship crumble? Becky/Adam pairing. Can be considered as prequel to "Sneaking Around." Contains light sexual content.
1. Goodbye, For Now

The day had come.

This was it.

Adam and her had been together since junior year and now they were a week away from starting their freshmen year of college. Only problem being that they would be at different schools, in different countries.

Becky had wanted to stay so bad with Adam as the mere thought of being away with him made her sad. The summer before senior year she had left to Florida for a lifeguard job, and it was difficult to say the least. This summer she had stayed in Toronto as Adam was getting his chest reconstruction surgery and she would be leaving to Florida late August.

It was cheaper for her to attend school in the sunny state, as she was a resident of Florida. It went for Adam as staying in Canada would be cheaper for him, but he had somehow convinced his mother to let him transfer to Florida after two years.

They had spent the whole summer together as they dreaded the day that now arrived.

She was sitting on the front porch as her father, brother, and Adam packed up the finally things in the moving van; the whole baker family would be moving back to Florida.

Her dark blue eyes focused on her boyfriend who was talking to her father. He stood tall as he had grown from the t-shots he began taking mid-senior year. She enjoyed his transition as much as she did. All the simple things from his voice deepening just the slightest to the muscle gain made him smile from ear to ear and she loved when he was happy.

They were, no are, so happy together but in the bottom of her heart this scared her to no end. Only seeing each other physically every so often is dreadful as they were always a very touchy couple; not that they have ever been physically intimate yet. He had never even spent a night with her, as she preferred to move slow and not be tempted.

At one point she wanted to give up her value of abstinence as it got harder to push away from make out sessions and how his hands roamed her body when they got carried away. She bit her lip as Adam walked towards her, he had a smile as he tried his best to remain happy these last few hours they had together.

"You okay, Becks?" He kneeled in front of her and cursed at himself knowing this was a ridiculous question. Of course she wasn't okay and he wasn't okay.

He wanted to scream from the fact that they had to be apart. He wanted so bad to leave with her but his parents couldn't afford the tuition that came with studying out of the country, not for the first few years anyways as Drew was already studying out of the country; he was settled in California.

Becky's head shook and she glanced down to his necklace that held his promise ring and his favorite dog tag. Her fingers reached out and touched the brass. "I hate this." She muttered under her breath. Using such a distasteful word disgusted her but there was no other word that described the situation. She truly hated having to leave him.

He exhaled and leaned over to kiss her ear, mumbling a few words before helping her stand.

::

Becky was biting hard on her bottom lip as she tried to hold in a gasp.

They were in one of those rare occurrences of being in bed together; making out. There regular location would usually be the couch as to ensure things wouldn't escalate. But the situation being that her parents were downstairs, they had no other choice but to go to her room.

Adam's lips were sucking on the skin of her neck. Her hands were in his hair, gently grasping, and his hands were placed on the bed as he held his weight off her.

The sensations that ran through him when they did this were magic. His hormones were off the charts but Becky's moral standings would keep him from doing anything physical with her. He respected that about her and would never push her to do anything, but at this moment he definitely wanted to ravish her and prove how much he loved her. But all he could do was leave a light hickey on her neck as to claim her as his.

Their lips reconnected in what seemed to be a gentle kiss but Becky soon open her mouth and their tongues made contact, making Adam moan. Her hands now were caressing his biceps and soon his shoulders, followed by his chest. Shivers ran down his spine as her hands made way under his shirt.

"Becky.." He pulled their lips away in hesitance but knew he had to be one to end this now before they got to far, "Nickel." This was their safe word that they had agreed on as it usually took them only five seconds to go from sweet to _hot._

A smile was on her lips as she looked up at him; his hair was all over the place and his cheeks were red from the heat of the make-out plus the heat of the house as they had no conditioning in the house. "Sorry, babe." She breathed out and sat up, she was out of breath.

"It's okay, it's hard to resist I know." He smirked and received a small shove from her. He looked over at her and took in her appearance.

She wore a bright yellow sundress with a thin belt around her waist. A flower crown was around her forehead and she wore no earrings but sported her cross around the neck. He could see the sadness behind her eyes and he found himself getting hit with a wave of emotion.

Becky looked over at him and he gave her a forced smile, he was right on the brink of crying and she knew it. He had kept himself together the whole summer as he tried his best to enjoy the time they had now, as she tried too. She was just more prone of crying in those moments where they did discuss it.

Now it was his turn to shed tears.

She reached up to touch his smooth face, caressing his cheeks, and brought his head down to her chest. His arms went around her frame and his shoulders shook as he finally let himself cry.

::

They held hands walking down the stairs. Now it was time to say goodbye.

It was a bittersweet moment as she looked around the house she shared many memories with Adam with. Their first dinner date with the family, the time they had fallen asleep on the couch on finals week, and that time they played the ground is lava.

"Say goodbye, buttercup." Mr. Baker spoke out towards the couple. "I'll see you on thanksgiving, Adam." They shook hands. Mr. Baker wasn't very happy of the relationship at first, and was still hesitant. Both Becky's parents seemed a little more accepting as they noticed how happy Becky has been.

Adam turned around to face Becky once more and she jumped into his arms, embracing him in a warm hug. Her feet were off the ground as Adam had a few inches on her. Becky smiled up at him as she was settled on the floor once more.

They had so much ahead of them and they couldn't wait to get through it; together.

"I love you." He whispered to her before kissing her lips very gently. She returned the words to him once they pulled away.

Once they were both outside, they shared another hug and a quick kiss before Becky made her way inside the car. Adam waved to everyone as they backed out the drive way and soon enough the car was driving away.

Once alone, Adam looked towards the nearly empty house and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>hey guys! this is my new story focusing on beckdam during college. <em>

_i just have a few comments to add. this story can be considered a sort of prequel to my trilogy of "Sneaking Around" but it's not necessary for you to read those stories in order to enjoy this one. for those who have read "Sneaking Around," "Memorable Christmas," and "Unexpected Surprise" i hope you can enjoy this story just as much. there are a few differences between some things mentioned in those stories than in this one, but like i said this isn't necessarily a sequel._

_also, i will be doing a lot of skipping around time wise as i want to stuff four years of their college experience into a story and i wouldn't like to make this 50 chapters long. i can skip from weeks to months in general, maybe even a year if i want to. just to let you know._

_i hope you do enjoy this story as i personally am writing this just for the joy of it. i would appreciate reviews for ideas on what to write about or what i can adjust._

_thank you for reading!_


	2. Miserable

"Come on, bro! You can have some fun at the party." Drew was trying so hard to get his brother out of the house.

The past few weeks were difficult for his little brother, he wouldn't leave the house unless he was going to class. Whenever he did talk to Becky, he seemed happy but Becky could only speak for so long as she had taken up a lot of stuff to do at campus and slept whatever chance she got.

"You told me Becky was doing something tonight, so you should too!" Drew pulled Adam up by his arm. "Come on, I'm leaving on Sunday."

Drew was still studying in Cali and was only here for a few days. He was a little disappointed his brother wasn't giving him the time of day.

Adam's baby blue eyes looked up and nodded. He felt bad now that he thought about it. Drew had gotten into town this morning and Adam hadn't really caught up with him. "What kind of party is this?"

"Your favorite." Adam grinned, as he new this party would brighten up his mood.

::

"Oh my god, he's so hot!" Christina yelled out. She was a friend of Becky's, as she knew a lot of people already coming into the school as the majority of her old high school friends enrolled into the University of Tampa.

Becky was showing her a picture of Adam and her friend's reaction made her smile. She knew he was attractive to most people, especially now as his features became much stronger. How she would hop on a plane right now if she could to just go see his face in person.

It was tough these first weeks away from him. The Skype dates and phone calls weren't enough, especially since it was hard to make time as her classes conflicted with his. Whenever she had free time, he had class, and vice versa.

"Does he meet expectations in the sack?" Another friend of hers asked, and Becky blushed.

They were at this sorority's party and they had settled outside on the porch. Her friends knew she was very stuck to her belief but with alcohol in their systems they couldn't resist asking. Unlike them, Becky was just sipping some water.

"We haven't done anything, and you know that." She shrugged.

Her friend perked up an eyebrow and giggled, "I give you props, and how you resist that I wouldn't know."

::

"Baby?! Can you hear me now?" Adam shouted as loud as he could but the music was blasting.

Drew had gotten them into an underground party that had much similarity to a rave. They were a few hours in so Adam had had his few shares of drinks but wasn't comfortable enough to take any form of drugs unlike Drew and Dave. Not to say he wasn't a little drunk.

His best way to talk on the phone would be to find a bathroom, which was hard but he finally found one. "I'm sorrrrrry, babe. I wasn't expecting a call." He explained to her and tried his best to cover up his stumbling words.

"It's okay. I've just missed you and have been thinking of you a lot lately, especially tonight." She spoke with honesty as the recent discussion with her friend brought down her mood.

Becky had decided to leave the party early for that reason as she wanted nothing more than to be in bed and talk to her love, but it didn't seem that would happen as Adam was at a party of his own. "But if you're busy that's okay, I can call you in the morning."

Adam shook his head and sighed, "I'm just a little out of it." He heard nothing on the other end and knew Becky would be disappointed. She preferred it when he didn't drink, and when he was around her he usually wouldn't

But with everything going on lately, he was struggling and this was a way to deal with it. Better than drugs he thought.

"Then I definitely prefer talking to you tomorrow. Probably tomorrow night since I wouldn't want to wake you from a hangover." She was a little annoyed. She knew she didn't have control of his actions but talking to someone who was drunk was something she wanted to avoid.

"Baby, don't be mad. I just wanted to enjoy myself and Drew is here so why not have some fun. I like to have fun." Adam was starting to ramble on, "I have fun with you sober but you aren't here. And I want you here, I want my babe here or I want to be there. You're my home. I want my home."

Her lips formed into a small smile, she couldn't help herself. Just picturing the cute face he makes when he rambles about something makes her smile, adding that to the fact he called her his home made her heart skip a beat.

"I want you too." She replied to him and felt a rush go through her at how vague that was, "Not like that. I like want you here but not in that way." Becky was blushing to herself and could just imagine the grin on his face.

And she was right he was grinning. "Oh, so you don't want me want me? Because I want you want you." His eyes shut as he thought of her. He has told her this various times before of how he does desire her but she isn't much to reciprocate, as she wants to keep control of it.

She scoffed and glanced at the door in hopes her roommate wouldn't walk in during this conversation. Not that the conversation was awkward, just she tried her best to avoid it as it was getting harder and harder to push him away physically.

"I love you so I'll wait." Adam added to the conversation. It was what he would always say to her when this topic was brought up.

"And I love you but I don't want to speak to a drunk Adam." Becky sighed and found she glancing at the picture on her desk of her boyfriend. Oh how she missed him.

Adam scratched his head and saw Drew was calling his phone. "I should go then."

They said their goodbyes. Becky lied in bed and Adam pumping up to the music.

* * *

><p><em>Continue to enjoy the story. next chapter would be a big leap in time. read, enjoy, review. thank you. x.<em>


	3. Far Too Long

He was giddy.

It has been almost three months since he has seen Becky in person. He was going to Florida to celebrate an American Thanksgiving. She gets about a week off of school, but him being in Canada he doesn't get the same time off. His mom wasn't happy he would have to miss about three days of classes but he didn't care.

He told her he would pay for the ticket himself if he had to since he had started working around the same time school started. He worked on a radio set as an assistant, it wasn't the greatest job but it would give him experience into what he was majoring in.

She had let him pay for this ticket as she would pay for the one in December. Now he was boarding off the plane and felt his palms begin to sweat.

Adam had no idea why he was so nervous but he was more excited than nervous. He couldn't wait to hold his girlfriend in his arms.

"Adam!" He heard a familiar voice and saw the blonde, instantly smiling. They couldn't approach yet as he had to walk out the gate.

As soon as he was out, Becky ran to embrace him in the same way she embraced him when they said goodbye. His arms were tight around her and they kissed sweetly with a smile on both of their lips.

::

"Are we going to have any privacy today at all?" Adam asked his girlfriend as he settled his stuff in her room.

They had come directly to her parent's home from the airport. Since they never had shared a bed together for a night, it made sense he would sleep in the guest room. But since more of their family was coming for the feast, he had to settle with his girlfriend. Becky lived on campus but her parents did have a room settled for her whenever she came to see them.

"Not really. You've never experienced thanksgiving like this before. The day before thanksgiving, we have to prepare food and relatives come to town." She paused as she watched him pull out his phone charger. It was weird for him to stay in her room; this would be the first they would do this. "Then tomorrow we just eat the whole day. Black Friday is shopping day."

Adam looked back at her once his phone was plugged in. This was either the perfect time for them to see each other or the worst. The lack of privacy only bothered him a little as they would be sharing the nights together, but he would of have liked to explore the city with her since it was his first time here.

He removed his jacket, finding it so warm compared to Toronto at this time. "No worries, I bought some shirts you could wear for tomorrow and the next few days." Becky said, knowing her boyfriend would push away the fact the weather is so different here.

She was sporting shorts and a t-shirt, something he would never see on her that often but he liked it. Him on the other hand had come in a jacket, long sleeve, and jeans.

"Why don't we get you changed?" Becky asked him with a grin. She wanted to see him shirtless since he seemed a little more toned than before. Adam just smiled as her hands went to the button of his shirt.

Things soon shifted and they were taking advantage of the time they had right now. Adam was beneath her as they kissed intensely. She was straddling him and her hands roamed his upper body. Their breaths were uneven as they deepened the kiss further.

His hands removed her t-shirt, now both shirtless. This was the most exposed they would ever get before pushing away. Didn't seem like it this time around as Adam flipped them over and let his lips descend down her body. It must have been all the past few months without contact that kept Becky from speaking up. She let her boyfriend kiss her all over and let his hands reach for the bra straps.

Right on the verge of having her chest exposed, she let herself speak up to stop him. He rolled off her and buried his face into the pillow to keep himself from looking, "I'm sorry, Becks."

"It's okay." She rubbed his back after adjusting her bra. She remained shirtless as she begins tending to his back as they both tried to control there breathing. "It's my fault too. Your hands just feel really nice." Becky whispers in his ear and that makes him chuckle.

Her hands relaxed him but nothing could relax the attention he needed between his legs. A year on t-shots can drastically change his body, and what lied between his legs had changed. There wasn't much there but he could get hard and he was _hard_. Becky knew this was changing but he wasn't the most open about it since they weren't intimate he found no real reason to tell her.

Becky's hands wandered down the back of her partner and they lingered around his waist. She beckoned for him to flip around and he did so. He looked up at her with curious eyes as her eyes wandered his body, looking for changes.

Her fingertips ran along his waist once more as some hair was appearing below his belly button, leading to where she was yet to see.

Adam's fingers lingered on his girlfriend's face, running along her cheek and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her face was just a shade darker from all the sun the past months and he found it very appealing. "You're beautiful." He murmurs to her under his breathe.

To him, she was the most beautiful girl that lived on the planet. He constantly reminded her of this after she had admitted to him that at one point in her life she had thought very lowly of herself. Never again would he let her think that way.

His other hand ran down her flat stomach as he admired the moles that were splattered all over her body. He looked up at her with admiration in his eyes before shifting his body down to kiss her chest, slowly making his way down as his hand rested on her thigh.

She sighed in pleasure as his gentle kisses turned into wet kisses when making his way up her body once more.

At that moment she wanted nothing more than to give up her pledge to god.

* * *

><p><em>hope you're enjoying the story. as you can see this story will focus a lot on the college journey and their sexual experiences with one another as becky continues to stick to her word-for now ;). check out my other stories and my beckdamfadam trilogy if you please. read and review, enjoy. xx._


	4. Second Base

After helping her mother buy groceries for the thanksgiving feast, she had some time to take Adam to campus.

Her parent's home was only a twenty-minute drive from the campus, but she had no choice but to live on campus for the first few years because of her scholarship. She drove to her dorm rooms and gave Adam a tour of how she usually got ready in the morning.

"Unfortunately I have to share a bathroom with ten other girls but I'm use to it now." Becky stated and Adam grinned at the doubt of all those naked girls roaming the hallways. "Our room has a small kitchen though, so I can make all my home made goodies."

Adam chuckled, "Is your roommate here?"

The blonde shook her head, "Mostly everyone is gone back home for the holiday. That's why it's so quiet. It's weird." She led them inside her room, "Ta da!"

His eyes glanced around. She had shown him the room over a Skype call but now he was here. There was a bunk bed, two desks, and the kitchen she mentioned. Along with a closet they had to share.

"Wow, this isn't bad.. But the bed situation?" He perked a brow and pointed at the beds. She had mentioned it to him over a phone call that her roommate didn't share many values as she did. She would bring a guy along here and there.

She shrugged and crossed her legs, "I would leave the room and go to Tiffany's room that's just a few doors down. She doesn't have a roommate so she lets me stay there for the night."

He let out a small laugh, which must be awkward. He sat down on the swivel chair and found a few letters that he had sent to her. Every once and a while they would exchange letters; Becky found it very romantic and he loved pleasing his lady.

Becky watched her boyfriend and smiled to herself. There were so many times she had imagined him just barging into the door and settling him as it was his own place. Where he would come over frequently, so frequently her roommate would get annoyed. But that weren't to happen.

"Hey, you alright?" Adam's voice broke her out the trance as he had moved to sit beside her on her bed. "If you're sad, I'm sad."

She pouted and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, "I just miss you so much. Now that you're here I can't help but feel sad that you're going to leave again." Her hand reached for his in need for comfort.

He sighed and gave her head a gentle kiss. He didn't want to dwell on leaving and he told her that back after their steamy make out session, but he didn't want her holding back her feelings.

"It's okay, love." Adam spoke with confidence, "We'll be okay."

::

"Wow, this is insane."

Adam looked around the studio in awe as Becky just watched him.

His major was Radio Broadcasting/Broadcasting Journalism, as he loved hosting "Mano a Mano" with Dave. It was his one true interest. A reason they had both decided to attend this school, or soon attend, was it held a great radio studio for Adam to try out.

Becky had befriended someone whom worked in this area and he had her pass through during the break. Watching Adam now, she knew it was a great idea. His hands were everywhere in exploration, he looked like a little kid who was just given a new toy.

"You like it?" Becky wrapped her arms around Adam from behind as he was trying on the headphones. Her chin was on his shoulder and she smiled when she saw his smile.

"I do. I love it. I can't wait to come here.. Even though it's really hot like ninety percent of the time."

"Gives you a reason to have your shirt off, though." She joked and he laughed with a nod.

He mumbled a thank you, and an I love you, before kissing her lips tenderly. They stayed in there for a while longer.

::

It was now the end of a long day and Adam was exhausted. He had woken up early to catch his flight and he hadn't had a single moment of rest the whole day.

Now he was in the bathroom getting dressed before joining Becky in her bedroom. It was going to be a strange experience as their relationship had moved slowly throughout. They had fallen asleep constantly on couches before, but in the pajama apparel in a bed for a whole night was something different.

He washed his tired face before looking at himself in the mirror, taking in his changing features.

Becky was in bed by the time he went back to her room. She was in a night gown as it was rather hot and her back was turned to the door. As he walked in, he smiled at the sight of her. He had missed her dearly and would now have her in his arms for the whole night.

Her head turned just enough to see the figure that was joining her in bed. The lights were off but she smiled at him as she felt his warmth. Her back continued to face him as he spooned her.

"This okay?" Adam asked in a hushed tone against her ear.

She mumbled a yes as her hand traveled up the length of his arm, feeling the fabric of his shirt. "It's okay to take that off, Adam." She turned her head in hopes of seeing him and grinned at his courtesy, she knew he slept without a shirt.

Adam didn't have to be told twice before discarding his shirt and throwing it aside; at that point Becky had turned and was watching him in the dark. The light of the moon made it possible to see each other just enough.

"You just wanted a show, huh?" He smirked and she giggled. She did enjoy the view. As he lied back on his side, her hand was on his chest. Her slender fingers outlined his scars. They were still pretty evident as he had the procedure done only six months ago.

Becky exhaled and looked up to meet his gaze, "I missed touching you." Her fingers were now on his toned stomach and found them resting beneath the waistline of his pajama pants.

His eyebrows raised in curiosity. She had been very touchy and physical this whole day. The earlier make out was the furthest they had gone and she had pushed him away, but when they started up again their hands had gone everywhere. _Everywhere_. Only stopping when the realization hit that her parents were downstairs.

Now, everyone was asleep besides them and how he wanted to continue. But he knew they would have to talk about it beforehand. He didn't want her regretting anything afterwards just because they got into the heat of the moment. Now thinking about it, he was curious.

"I have a question, love." Adam started off, his body scooting over closer to hers. "Earlier, we kind of went further than usual."

Becky nodded and knew he would bring this up eventually. Sure, she wanted to talk about it as well but he was more open to this conversation then she was; another reason why they meshed so well.

"I just want to know if you regret it in any way or if we should control ourselves a bit more next time." His words came out slow and again hushed, being careful not to be too loud.

She pondered on the thought and shook her head, "I don't regret it. I really liked it actually." She paused as she thought about his follow up question. It was so difficult to maintain control when they haven't seen each other in so long. All their needs were thrown at once and honestly, she wanted to be on his lips 24/7. "I've been thinking."

Becky seemed to sit up and reached over to turn on her small lamp. She looked at her boyfriend who had an open expression on his face, making her smile. "What if we were to explore other _physical_ things?" Her voice came a little choked up in shyness.

His expression changed to one of surprise, "You mean like second base?" Adam smiled as Becky turned a darker shade of red. "Or third?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he began to sit up as well.

"I'm serious, Adam." She huffed. She enjoyed his jokes but she wanted his real answer.

Adam reached out to stroke her cheek; "I would love to do that with you. You're the only person I want anything physical with and I'm willing to go at whatever pace you prefer."

Her smile widened and they leaned in for a gentle kiss, soon pulling away to rest their forehead's against one another's.

"I love you."

"And I really love you."


	5. Thanksgiving Dinner

"Amen." The Baker's plus friends said in unison.

Adam had his eyes open while watching everyone prays, examining every single person's expression. He had made eye contact with one of Becky's cousin's that she had introduced as Veronica. She was attractive and had her eyes on him since they had met.

It made Adam uncomfortable so he had clung to Becky the whole day. He was going to tell her but thought it be better after dinner.

They all sat at this huge dinner table and were passing food to one another. Adam reached over to rest his hand on Becky's knee, Becky paying no mind to it as he always did this. She simply grazed her fingers over his hand as they spoke to one another throughout the dinner.

Once the main portion of dinner was over with, many guests left. It was past eight o'clock when he had gone upstairs to change into something more comfortable as he was going to go out with Becky for some early black Friday shopping.

"Oh, my bad!" Adam had almost run into someone coming back down the stairs. It was Veronica. _Damn it. _

Her lips were formed into a grin. Yes, the guy in front of her was extremely attractive; very much Becky's type, and her type. They had always crushes on the same people and now as she looked at Adam, she wanted him.

She wasn't as stuck to her belief as her cousin, and as much as she liked her cousin the fact it was her boyfriend wouldn't keep her away. "Adam, right?"

He nodded, "I gotta get going. Becky's waiting for me."

Veronica's perfectly tweezed eyebrow perked up and she stepped closer to him, going up one step on the stairs. "This will only take a few minutes." She reached out for his belt buckle and tugged him closer.

Adam was freaking out and stood there wide-eyed, as if frozen. _What does she think she's doing? _ His body shivered when he felt her fingers inside the waistband of his boxers. "Back off." He tried to move away but felt an urge run through him. _What am I thinking? _

"Back off, Veronica." She was standing in his way but he pushed her to the side in the least aggressive way he could. He glanced back and she had a devious grin on her face as if she knew what affect she had caused.

He had reached the living room and everything seemed normal. Did that just really happen? It was unbelievable someone that close to Becky would try to hook up with her boyfriend just up the stairs.

Becky stood outside zipping up her light sweater when the front door opened. "Hey, baby. Where's your sweater?" She quickly asked. Even if it were Florida, it would get chilly after a certain hour.

Her eyes then noticed his, he seemed confused and out of it. "Baby, hello?" She cupped his face and it brought him back to reality.

"Babe, uh.." He started off and stood closer to her, already feeling the chill of outside. He knew already how she would react. As little as she let it show, she was the jealous type.

After Imogen had revealed to him that she had feelings for him the summer before his last year in high school, he had told Becky. Becky wouldn't let him near Imogen in any way and he agreed to it; he would risk losing all his friends as long as he had the love of his life.

He blinked a few times then look down, "Your cousin Veronica.." Pausing, he finally looked her in the eye, "She was hitting on me, I guess? She kinda touched me I guess, so I pushed her away and came out here." Starting off slowly and quickly talking in the end, he stared at Becky who wasn't amused.

"I'll go get your sweater." Becky said calmly as she rubbed his arm and Adam knew better than to stop her from going inside.

Becky was protective of all the people she cared about, and Adam was the one she will go through anything for. There wasn't any way she would let this cousin of hers do this to her boyfriend. She wasn't surprised as her cousin always got herself into family drama.

Veronica looked up from her phone as she sat in the living room alone. Becky also knew better than to cause a scene, she would just deal with it later.

::

Adam was sipping on a milkshake as he walked around the Tampa mall himself. Becky had gone off who knows where so he decided to go into some stores of his own and purchased some t-shirts and a sweater.

He was happy that Becky seemed calm about the whole Veronica situation. There was something itching in the back of his mind that he should tell her he was tempted but at the same time he knew it wasn't necessary for him to tell. He had pushed her away because Becky is whom he wants everything with.

From kisses to marriage, all he wanted to explore that with was Becky. Come to think of it, he had never even said this to her. He wasn't one to speak about the future that often, especially if the future consisted of more than two days of planning; she was the planner and he would just follow.

He wanted to buy his lady something nice but nothing came to mind. He wandered around exploring for a gift idea, but he found better faster. She was with a group of people their age, and they looked somewhat familiar.

A face he recognized as Christina, Becky's closest friend, who would post pictures of them together all the time on hastygram.

"Becks?" Adam slowly approached them and his girlfriend smiled at him.

Becky formally introduced the small ring of friends she had run into at the mall. Christina was the first of course; she had very tan skin and long black hair. Next was Brian whom was a mutual from Christina who shared many interests as Adam, including skateboarding. Last was Robert. This guy was awry to Adam. Becky didn't seem that close to him and Robert would just longly stare at Becky.

This bothered Adam to no end. By the time they had said their goodbyes Adam had his arm protectively around Becky's waist and gave Robert a cold stare when he tried to give Becky a hug goodbye.

After walking away from the group, the blonde looked at Adam with a skeptical look. "What was that about?"

She moves to lean against the wall and Adam shrugs, moving to stand in front of her, "That Robert guy, I don't like him."

Her brow goes up and she glances down at the bags, rummaging through them to see what he's bought. "He tried kissing me once."

Adam furrows his brows in astonishment, why didn't she mention this before?

"When?"

"A few months ago. He had a few beers and tried but I said no."

She continues looking through his bags, ensuring he bought his right sizes, but the bags are soon moved away, "So, let me get this straight; He tried kissing you a few months back and you never mention it and you still hang out with him?"

"Yes, why, Adam?" Becky stands up straight, a little confused as to what he seems upset about.

"What do you mean why?" His eyes are intense and he pauses to see if she can figure out what's wrong with the situation but she doesn't speak up. "I just told you what happened with your cousin without having to think twice. And I even ended friendships with people who formed crushes on me and you don't see why I'm upset?"

Her eyes look up at him and he can't seem to read them. "Nothing happened, Adam. I barely even talked to him tonight."

He shook his head in amazement. It amazed him how sometimes she could still bring out that hypocritical side of her and she was unaware.

Feeling a light graze on his cheek, he felt himself turn to mush at the touch. But looking at her expression, he could tell she still didn't understand the situation. Stepping back he started walking away.

"Adam?"

"I'll see you at home."

* * *

><p><em>posting two chapters every time i do post. this story has expanded GREATLY, longer than i had initially planned so posting 2 chapters every time is best. please review to hear your thoughts and <em>_opinions! thanks. xx._


	6. Undergarments

Good thing he had a good memory or else he would have never made it back.

He took a cab and had remembered her address. She had the keys so she had driven to back home.

Adam knew walking away wouldn't help at all and he didn't want to fight as to the fact they only had a few more days together, but what she did bothered him. Add the fact she didn't realize what she was doing wrong made it worse.

Imogen and him had stopped speaking that summer because of Becky and he didn't even think twice about it. Plenty other people had hit on him, and he cut them off as Becky wished. Then Veronica came along, and he knew Becky would deal with that too.

Now he hears this guy tried kissing the love of his life and he had never known about it until two months later? Why hadn't she told him? Did she like him too?

"Fuck!" He mumbled under his breath.

Becky was a mess in her room. She had called Adam continuously but he had left his phone charging in her room. She had no idea where he was or if he were to make it home safe.

Tears ran down her face in worry and sadness. She hated when he walked away from conversations with her but that's how he coped; he would walk away then come back when he had his emotions under control.

What had she done wrong? Robert wasn't a problem. Her only desire was Adam. She only wanted his lips, his touch, _him; _only him. She wanted her Adam.

When she heard the doorbell, her heart skipped a beat and she ran down the stairs in hopes it was the freckled boy she loved so much.

And it was.

::

"Explain then, baby. Tell me why you're so upset."

Adam was sitting on the bed and Becky stood between his legs. She looked down at him as her hands tangled in his hair, trying to soothe him. The t-shots would make his emotions range and change so quickly; this was a way she knew she could calm him.

"Just, it bothered me why you didn't tell me about him doing that. I tell you everything." The baby blue eyes that always shone happiness and that had shone anger a few hours back now conveyed sadness.

A frown appeared on her face, as she is the reason he is feeling sad. "I just didn't want to upset you… We're over a thousand miles apart and the first thing you would have wanted to do is kiss me and made sure I was okay."

He nodded in agreement and she continued, "Then you would of wanted to punch him in the face, which I wouldn't have liked." He opens his mouth to speak but Becky shakes her head, continuing. "Neither of which you could have done with the distance. I only speak to him because he's in our group of friends and I only speak to him when I need to."

"Introducing you to him made him realize you are real and I am really taken."

This makes Adam smile up at her for just a second, "But that doesn't mean he wont try to get with you again."

She sighs and lets her insecurities out in the open, "You think I'm not worried that someone over there in Canada wants to be with you? I am but I trust you and you should trust me. Your lips are the only ones I want."

Again, he smiles. Adam then slowly starts to stand up and doesn't exchange any words as he leans in to kiss her. She eagerly kisses back with a smile.

"By the way, Veronica is never going to be here when you're here." She grins. No way is she letting her man being touched by anyone else.

All Adam can do is chuckle at how satisfied she looks and he nods. They kiss once more before noticing the time. They were out all night shopping and it took him a few hours to make it back to her place, it was almost time for the sun to rise so both were exhausted.

::

Both awoke a few hours later after sleeping from Becky's father yelling they'll be back later, followed by a slam.

He clearly wasn't too happy they had to share a room together.

Looking over to his right, he smiled at Becky whom still had her eyes closed. He got up and went to use the restroom, feeling free from prying eyes since no one was home.

"Adam, come back." Becky groaned out once she saw a figure by the door.

Locking the door, he glanced back at the beauty in bed. He had no idea why they had never shared a bed before these past few days but now he didn't want to fall asleep without her.

Becky suddenly felt a weight on her and she opened her eyes to see her shirtless boyfriend on top of him. "Hey there, you aren't tired?"

He shook his head and was amused by how tired she sounded. "We're home alone."

"We're home alone?" She repeated his words, wondering what significance this had.

She soon felt his hand pushing at the strap of her nightgown and she was hit with the realization of what he meant, "I have morning breathe, Adam." She covered her mouth up and blushed.

Adam laughed and moved her hands away, "I don't care." She swore she had never heard his voice sound so filled with need and desire before. She didn't have time to process before his lips were on hers.

They laid vertically, Adam on top, as they intensified the kiss from gentle and sweet to passionate and intense. They were both out of breath when Adam made way to kiss her neck, something they had done various times before.

Becky let herself be vocal when he settled his lower half between her legs and his hands began pushing up her gown. He seemed to have gained a whole lot of confidence over night but Becky was still a little hesitant.

"W-Wait, you first?" She struggled to form words but got his attention when she gripped his shoulder.

Adam looked at her with a flushed face and raised a brow, "I'm already shirtless, love." Her hands were on his sweats, tugging them forward a bit and caught a glimpse of his boxers. "Are you sure?"

"Second base, right?" She smirked and he let out a small laugh before kissing her lips.

Rolling off her, he began to remove his pajama pants. There was a slight hesitance but it soon was pushed away when he knew Becky wouldn't judge in anyway. He was comfortable around her. When he had pushed them off completely, she moved to lie on her side.

The sight before her was one she had thought of plenty of times. There laid her boyfriend of almost two years in nothing but his boxers. Her eyes wandered from top to bottom; his forehead was sweaty just the slightest, face flushed, hickey on his neck, chest rising up and down as he caught his breathe, then the light hair from his belly button that led to what was hard just between his legs.

She blushed at the mere thought just making out had hardened him. Adam felt a little self-conscious under her gaze, as she didn't say anything. He was about to speak up but then Becky moved on top of him. She was straddling his lap and at an instant she bit her lip; this was new to her.

"You're perfect." Becky whispered to him before planting a small kiss on his lips.

Adam looks up at her as if he's just seen the moon for the first time. God, he loves her to death.

"You're perfect." He sits up the best he can and his hands push up the fabric of the nightgown once more.

He's in need for their skin to touch, and so is she.

But she's nervous as can be. Once vowed to stay a virgin till marriage, she was now half naked with her long-term boyfriend. Her nightgown was off and Adam hadn't stopped looking into her eyes.

Finally, his eyes looked away and gazed down at her body while his hands travelled. Sure he had seen her skin before when she wore a bikini but there was a different feeling of intimacy being in bed.

Both were just in undergarments and Adam just desired for another piece of her to be revealed.

"I love you." He whispers to her as his hands run down her arms, intertwining their fingers when their hands make contact.

"I never thought we'd be in this position before trading vows." She brings up, quickly regretting, as they have never verbally spoken of getting married. But the smile he gives her reassures her that he agrees.

"You're the one for me. I know we aren't going to make love this morning but whenever we do, before marriage or after, I won't regret it." He looks into her eyes with adoration and gives her an Eskimo kiss, brushing their noses together.

The intensity and passion has gone down, Becky can tell, but there seems to be an ache that she wants to feel again between her legs. "Second or third base?" She jokes as her hands drop his in order to reach for her bra clasp.

Adam looks at her in awe and takes a moment for him to process what's happening. Before he knows it, she's dropped her bra to the ground faster than he can answer.

Now she blushes, as she's never been this exposed with anyone. Her nipples are erect from the chill of her room and from the sensation of Adam's hands running up her sides. She bites down on her lip when his gentle hands cup both her breasts. "O-Oh, my."

He seems to have a natural talent as he squeezes and massages them. She feels just a slight embarrassment from moaning out his name but he just smiles and connects their lips once more in a heated kiss.

They flip over and he's on top once more as their bodies grind against one another. Her ache is gone as she feels his erection pressed between her legs and his hand on her breast.

Both are consumed by the lust they've never felt before that they don't notice the time pass by so quickly that her dad knocks on her door.


	7. Discipline

"I had trusted both of you. Let you into my home."

Mr. Baker was furious and his eyes were glued to his daughter's boyfriend. He hadn't liked Adam in the beginning but soon enough he started to like the boy.

Now that had all gone downhill when the father had walked in to the unholy act they were committing.

"Dad, we were just kissing." Becky tried to defend them to no avail.

There was no way they could beat this battle. When he walked in, they were in nothing but in undergarments. He came in too quickly that they had no chance to cover up.

The adult shook his head. "I would kick you out this instance but there's no where else for you to go." And he knew if he kicked Adam out, Becky would follow. "From now on, curfew for the both of you."

They both groaned. Becky, being a few months older than Adam, would be turning 19 next month and here she was being treated like a fifteen year old.

"Adam sleeps in the guest room since Uncle Dan left already. No funny business." He continued.

The teenager glanced at his girlfriend who didn't look too happy. He knew she would stand up and go against his words but he reached over to touch her knee, silently letting her know it's okay.

After the conversation, they went out for a walk and Adam listened quickly as his girlfriend went on and on about her dad.

"I can't believe him. He knows I've missed you and want to spend all my time with you, yet he gives us a curfew." She grunted and held Adam's hand in an even tighter grasp. "I'm okay with not being in the same room, but I like staying up with you. And kissing you at the wee hours of the night."

He contained his chuckle and just looked at her with a soft expression, "I get it, Becks. He just wants you to stick to your word, you know." Adam's feet stop walking and Becky faced him.

Looking into her eyes, he knew her expression would change but he thinks it's for the best. "Maybe we should just not do what we did this morning until later." Both her eyebrows went up and she let go of his hand, he quickly added, "I don't regret it, I don't. Trust me. Just, it's better if we wait until we have our own privacy. Our own rooms and when we're not at risk for someone to barge in."

Clearing her throat, she was feeling more and more heartbroken. She had let him in physically and was open to it, now he was backtracking. He was willing to put her needs aside in order to satisfy her parents. Sure, she appreciated it but what her parents thought shouldn't matter.

"Okay." She choked out.

Becky turned on her heel and led the way. Adam followed in silence and knew she was mad, but it was for the better.

::

"I love this weather." Adam sighs as he lies down on the towel.

They were at the beach. Even if it was the end of November, people still went to get their tan on. Becky brought him hear unexpectedly, so he sported his pants and t-shirt.

Becky hugged his side and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a calming breath. "Not missing the snow up North?"

"Not so much. This is like the perfect temperature."

They had gone out to eat lunch; afterwards Becky gave him a tour of the city and now was at the closest beach.

Adam eyes were closed as his relaxed. Truly, it was perfect. These pasts few days contained up and down's but all in all, he loved spending them with Becky. He would be leaving in two days but didn't want to dwell.

Becky's fingers slipped under his shirt and gently caressed his skin. She was still bothered that they wouldn't pursue their physical intimacy any further, but it would help in keeping her promise to god in check. She was tempted but him being miles away would help control the temptation.

Maybe these next few years wouldn't be so bad. They had so much love for one another; there would be no way they couldn't make it through until junior year.

::

"I love you." He whispered to her after pulling away from her lips.

Her hands traveled from his neck down to his bare torso. It was the end of another day and they were saying their goodnights as Mr. Baker had enforced the new rules; curfew was at one am and no sleeping in the same room. He had given in when Becky started tearing up about wanting more time with Adam, so he switched his curfew from eleven to one, which was very generous.

"And I love you." She replied in the same voice with a wide smile. "Why don't I just stay a little bit longer?"

Her lips were on his again as they stood in front of the guest room door. Adam's knees grew weak when her finger hooked in front of his pajama pants. "Becks.. Goodnight."

Again, he pulled their lips away and Becky felt accomplished as she left him downstairs out of breath and with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>hope you're enjoying so far! read and review, thanks xx<em>


	8. Contact

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hiya, handsome."

They smiled at one another through the computer screens. Almost a month had gone by since he had left Florida and they were in a good place.

Adam remained busy with work and school, and Becky remained busy with school and extracurricular. Right now, Adam had just got in from a late shift and it was nearing midnight.

"How was your day?" Adam asked her, as they hadn't exactly spoken throughout the day except some few texts they exchanged.

Becky talked about her whole day and about a huge chance she was notified of today, "I received another scholarship to study aboard during spring break. There's all these different choices and I'm leaning towards going to Greece."

"Oh! Congrats, babe. You're definitely going, right?"

They had already planned for her to come up during spring break as he was too busy to go see her again during the winter, and her parents didn't want for her to come back to Toronto on her own.

Another three months without seeing her, and now with this trip he possibly couldn't see her until the end of the school year. As much as he hated the idea, he was happy for her. She always talked about wanting to travel, now was her chance.

"I want to.." Becky drifted off as she looked at Adam, he look exhausted. He was always working hard and he was saving up money for future surgery's for his transition. He had spent his money on his last trip and she wanted to see him again, even if it were to sacrifice this chance. "But I want to see you as well."

A smile slowly appeared on his face and he nodded, "I want to see you too, but you shouldn't give up your chance because of me."

She stayed quiet as she contemplated. She still had a month to decide what to do. They spoke for an hour longer as Adam told her about her day. They wanted to talk more but Adam was yawning by the end of the hour.

::

"This is just so hard, you know." Becky wiped at her tears as she poured out her sadness onto her friend, Will.

Will was a sophomore and had transferred all the way from Connecticut. He understood what she was going through as he had left his girlfriend back at home. Becky had met him in the gym and had instantly clicked when he had helped her out with a machine.

"Even if he doesn't admit it, he's struggling just as much as you, Becky." He advised her, handing her a tissue.

Becky just sniffled and rubbed her temples. It was after they ended their Skype call that Becky couldn't sleep so she had called Will over. She found herself always needing him when she needed Adam.

"Yeah, Becks, you probably aren't alone in the way you feel." Her roommate poked her head out from the top bunk bed. Her name was Leslie and they had very little in common but she was a good person at heart. "You know what? I'll take you out tomorrow to get your mind off this."

"Oh, are you talking about that underground party because I am so there." Will smirked and they pounded their fists, Becky merely giggling at the small interaction.

"Fine."

::

She felt dizzy but good at the same time.

When Leslie had told her about the party, she had no idea it would be this crazy. Adam had told her about an underground party he had attended, but this in no way was the same.

Everyone was so packed together and enjoying him or herself. Becky hadn't been enjoying herself at first but soon enough, Leslie convinced her to take a few shots. The first she had ever tried.

Now she felt buzzed and her worries were far from her. Her mind was clouded and the lights were just mixed up into one. She could feel someone pressed up behind her. It was Will.

At this form of sensation, she didn't care. Something else must have been in those drinks because she felt her skin jump at his contact. How she missed being touched. That's when her mind went to Adam and when she turned her head she was met with green eyes instead of the blue ones she could get lost in.

Excusing herself, she pushed away and called Adam.

::

"How are you feeling?" Leslie asked while coming down her bed.

She had a headache and looked at Becky concerned. When she had given her the shots, she didn't know some of the shots had ecstasy in them.

Both the shots given to Leslie and Becky had contained ecstasy and she felt bad knowing this was the first time the blonde had ever even drank.

"Like poop." Becky mumbled against her pillow. She had never felt so exhausted and thirsty in her life.

A sudden chirp was heard from her phone and she looked at the screen.

_"Good morning. Hope you feel fine, baby. Would call but headed into my shift. Love you." _

A text from Adam. She smiled and lazily typed back an I love you.

Glancing at the screen again, she had a text from Will.

"_Hope you feel better, Becks. Sorry about last night. Boundaries lol."_

This also made her smile. She didn't know what it was but she found herself forgiving him more easily than Robert. Robert had tried to kiss her and she avoided him the best she could after.

Now, Will had danced up against her and been physically close to her but she was fine with it.

In no way would she mention this to Adam.


	9. Summertime

"Finally, you're home!" Adam shouted in glee as Becky ran to him and jumped in his arms.

They hugged tightly and warmly, soon kissing each other in front of everyone in the airport; they didn't care.

It had been _months_ since they had last seen each other. Becky had visited him during his birthday just for the weekend in February, after that they hadn't seen each other in person.

Becky had taken the scholarship to visit Greece during spring break, afterwards they had tried to plan to meet once more but their schedules always conflicted.

Now it was mid-may and she had finished her exams. She would stay here for two months then Adam would go with her on her way back just for a week.

The first school year was a huge hurdle for them but they had made it through. Adam had his distractions that kept him busy, Becky had the same plus Will. She had mentioned Will to Adam a few times to assure nothing was happening between them as Becky and Will had grown closer.

She was her male support system back at campus since he understood. Unlike her, Will had ended his relationship with his long distance girlfriend to just enjoy his college time.

Becky had no thought of leaving Adam out cold just because of distance. It was difficult but she never felt like this for anyone else beside him.

Being in his arms now, she felt such at home with the comfort and his regular aroma. His built was the same but Becky had grown and was now just a mere inch shorter than him.

She had dressed in a red sundress that Adam would adore, and he did.

"My goodness, you look beautiful." He commented under his breath. She hadn't noticed his eyes were watery and she brought him in for another hug; letting him wrap his arms around her middle as he settled his face in her neck.

"I'm home."

::

"Welcome back!"

Becky jumped when she heard this being shouted at her when she walked into the Torres household.

She smiled when it hit her Adam had thrown a little welcome back party for her. She recognized all the faces; consisting of his parents, Drew, Dallas, Clare, and Eli.

"Aw, you guys." Tears were on the brink of her eyes as she greeted everyone with a warm hug. Audra hugged her tightly as she was out of town when Becky had visited, so she hadn't seen her for almost a year.

Adam walked away from the gathering as he went upstairs to set his girlfriend's bags to the side. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried; his love was back in town.

His heart beat faster when he thought about her staying in his room for the whole stay. After her dad had caught them doing the almost-deed, they hadn't been very physical. They had only seen each other once after that encounter but it all remained innocent that time.

He wanted to pursue more with her now that she was here but he didn't know if she would want it. There were several nights where he would touch himself just thinking about that time of intimacy. Now she was here and as much as he wanted her at this moment, they had a whole two months to do anything.

The door knob had clicked and he looked back to see Becky come in. "Adam, this is so sweet of you." She gave him now time as they clashed mouths with smiles on their lips. "Luckily for you, I have a surprise too."

He watched her as she dug into one of her bags, pulling out a long box that he knew held either a necklace or a chain of some sort.

Becky wrapped her arms around his middle and held him close as he opened up the box. In it was a chain bracelet that had a tag with _A+B _on the front.

"Let me guess, apples plus bananas?"

She laughed and squeezed him tighter as she explained; "I wrote that on a piece of paper when I first told my dad about you. He found me doodling it in the kitchen." Her cheeks faintly blushed, as she never revealed this to him before hand.

"You're so cute." Adam commented out loud as Becky put the bracelet around his wrist. "Thank you."

They shared an effortless kiss and soon started heading down the stairs.

::

"You are not allowed to wear heels, again." Adam joked as they got into his room.

The day had been great as they enjoyed the welcome back party and was followed by some alone time when he took her to dinner.

Becky smirked and sat down as she removed her heels, they had made her appear taller than him. "You told me once you liked me in heels."

"That was before you grew like ten inches." He chuckled and approached her, dragging his other chair to sit across from her. "Wear whatever makes you comfortable. Maybe next time we'll both wear heels."

She now laughed as the thought came into her head. She found herself staring at her face, her hand reaching over running a finger along his jaw where she saw some faint hair growing. "I'm not the only one going through puberty."

He grinned at her comment and found himself getting lost in her touch once more while she continued to caress his face.

Looking into his eyes were one of her favorite activities, she hadnever have seen a guy with such beautiful eyes. Especially when his eyes held so much emotion. She expressed herself through body language as when she was mad there would be no touching or when she was in her own thoughts she would sit stiff.

But he was different, his body language didn't explain much as he always seemed to stand tall and strong. She could only tell his feelings through the way he expressed his eyes; he would stare intensely when he was mad or his eyes would advert from her gaze when he would lie.

Right now, he was looking directly at her with so much affection it took her back to the early times in their relationship when he would stare at her as if in a daze.

"I've missed you." She said to him as she tugged just slightest on his tie.


	10. The Couch

_Things get a little more explicit in this chapter, fair warning._

* * *

><p><em>Actions speak louder than words<em>, Adam thought to himself. Instead of verbally answering, he leaned in for a heated kiss. Becky only took a second to reciprocate as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He got lost into the kiss as he deepened it, soon nibbling on her bottom lip that made her moan. His neat short hair has been a mess as her fingers tangled into it. Just as he was about to pull away, she forced her tongue into his mouth; this made him moan.

Becky's hands soon were pushing back his suit coat and once that was done with she was unbuttoning his shirt as best as she could. She failed to do such task and she groaned in frustration, finally pulling away from his lips.

They both tried to catch their breaths and stood up. Adam was undoing his shirt before Becky took over the task. The room was silent as she did so.

"So much better in person." She grinned as her fingers gently scratched at his chest.

On several occasions while video chatting, he would show her his progress body wise. It also didn't hurt that he had a hastygram page dedicated to his transition; she couldn't have enough of her shirtless boyfriend.

Adam grinned and felt on top of the world as her fingers continued to graze his skin. He watched as she stepped back and grabbed her phone, "What are you doing?"

She sat down once more and crossed her legs. "Getting a few pictures of my own. Only for _my _eyes." He blushed at her words and stuffed his hands into his front pockets. After taking a few shots she spoke up again, "Take them off." She referred to his pants and his eyebrows shot right up.

This was new. She was basically making him strip right in front of her but he had no shame as he did as he was told. Becky smiled as she got a few more pictures and was satisfied.

Setting her phone down, she approached him with a smile. It was now his turn to undress her. He easily slipped off her dress and his hands were eager to touch her. Becky stopped his hands before they reached her breasts. "I can't touch your boobs but you can take pictures of me?"

She was taken aback just the slightest but soon got the hint he was joking when he smiled. "We should just talk about, you know, being physical. Last time you said to not repeat what we did last time but…" Her voice drifted as she glanced at his lips, "But I want you so bad right now."

Adam gulped at the sound of those words. She had never said that to him before and right now he was going to give her what he wanted. "I can pleasure you another way, without it technically being sex." He knew that was far from anything sexy he could say.

Her eyes looked at him in confusion and all he did was grin.

"Put on your robe."

::

They were on the couch in the basement. Her robe was on the ground and she laid there in nothing but panties. He remained in his pajama pants, as he would focus on solely her tonight.

It was past midnight as it took Drew and Dallas some convincing to give up the basement for the night since his parents were upstairs. Both Drew and Dallas congratulated him thinking his was going to get laid so eventually they agreed to leave for the night. Well, Drew decided to stay with a friend of his and Dallas followed.

Adam wanted to take her to the bedroom, but Becky felt wrong doing it in someone else's bed. Oddly she preferred the couch than Drew's bed. She had no idea what he had in mind for her but things were getting heated.

"Take em off." She pleaded against his lips as her hands pushed at his waistband but he wouldn't budge. "Please." Her blue eyes looked up at him in a way that he couldn't say no.

Her eyes went to his erection; he had grown since last time. "Wanna take another picture?" Adam wittily asked and she laughed with a nod.

"I got something better." He leaned back down and placed both hands on the couch on either side of her head. Looking directly into her eyes, he knew saying what he would say next is risky but he took the chance. "Touch me."

Becky looked a little confused as to what he was referring to but when his crotch pressed up against her thigh she knew what he wanted. "If you don't want to, doesn't matter. I'm still going to touch you."

She shivered at the claim; he didn't even have to ask. He knew she wanted him to touch her. Before she could respond, his hands were pushing down her panties. She felt vulnerable under him and when his eyes traveled down the length of her body, she felt shy.

But once their eyes made contact once more every thought escaped her mind, every fear had left her and she just wanted the guy beside her to touch her. He was on his side on the couch so when her legs spread, one of her legs went over his own.

Adam's fingers slowly traveled up her thigh and made contact with her core. "Oh my god." She shuddered when his finger slowly went between her folds. He smirked, as she seemed to have already lost control when she said the lord's name in vain.

He didn't look away from her eyes and neither did she. "Tell me what you like, okay?" He whispered to her. Being inexperienced on both their ends made this a little harder. He wanted to make her reach a climax but he wasn't sure what to do.

Becky looked up at him sort of in awe as she had fantasized about this before.

With her guidance, it didn't take long for her to start moaning. His thumb rubbed at her clit and a few fingers were inside her, slowly escalating in speed. "You feel so fucking good, Becks." He groaned against her neck as he continued to suck on her skin. Touching her was such a turn on and she was incredibly wet.

Curling his fingers made her back arch and she gasped, "Ad-am, oh my _god." _She moaned out his name again and her fingers dug into his shoulders, causing him to grunt. He picked up the pace of his fingers and made mouth contact with her nipples.

She struggled to form any words and just let loud moans pass through her lips. It was barely a minute later when she jerked beneath him when her orgasm ran through her body; she shuddered as this overwhelming pleasure coursed through her.

Adam's slowly moved his hand away and looked at her while her eyes remained closed as she caught her breathe, "How was that?" He whispered to her with a smile, his ego boosted knowing he satisfied her.

Her eyes slowly opened and smiled with ease. She leaned up to kiss him. "Amazing. I had no idea it would feel that good." She was being honest. Whenever she had touched herself, it wasn't as intense as this orgasm had been. His fingers felt amazing inside her.

She ran her finger down the side of his face and made a small humming noise. She opened her mouth to speak but there was a loud bang at the sliding door of the basement.

"What the hell?!" Adam shouted and moved to cover Becky up as Drew and Dallas both hollered out at Adam.

"Someone got laid. Someone got laid." Both the older boys laughed after shouting this and Becky turned completely red as Adam tried his best to cover her since he was still in his boxers.

"Cover your eyes, assholes." He mumbled the last part and waited till they had their backs turned with eyes covered in order to hand Becky her robe.

At least it wasn't his parents.


	11. Afterthought

Becky lied in bed waiting for Adam to return from his shower.

Last night was still fresh on her mind. She had so many things running through her head. Would they do this again or would it be a one-time thing like last time? Was he expecting for it to occur again tonight?

After Dallas and Drew got back home, Becky and Adam no longer had the privacy they wished they had. They had gone back up to his room and had fallen asleep, as doing anything with his parents near by was a no-go.

As much as she wanted to please him in the way he had done to her, she wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that. Sure he had told her to touch him but she wanted to be 100% he was comfortable standing fully nude in front of her as he was still transitioning and growing.

She moved to lie on her back with the sheets covering her body and sighed. She did feel guilty. Was this considered a sort of betrayal to god? She had vowed to wait until marriage and had even purchased promise rings for both Adam and her. Was she still a virgin?

When the door opened, she was relived as she knew Adam would console her and hear her questions if they were to sound pathetic. "Hey.." Her voice cracked and Adam looked at her with curiosity.

"Whatcha thinking about, babe?" He was drying his hair with the towel as he approached her. He had changed in the bathroom and was fully dressed ready for the day. Unlike Becky, whom still had to shower.

Slowly sitting up, she made sure the sheets covered her body; she had suddenly felt uncomfortable being the only one in the nude. "About last night." She started and felt overwhelmed as it hit her maybe she did regret what had happened.

Adam sat beside her in the bed and reached over to rub her bare back, gently running his fingers down her spine. "I had fun." He smirked. This was a rare moment of when he couldn't exactly read what was on her mind, "Until double D barged through the door."

She looked at him and sighed, "I feel like I broke all my promises to god, Adam. With what we did." Her words started to rush out of her mouth, "Like am I still a virgin? What is that even called what you did to me? What about you, I didn't even do anything to you and you had made me feel so _good. _I don't regret it but oh my god-goodness. See there I go, saying his name in vain."

He looked at her with just the slightest amusement and couldn't help but laugh softly. She just stared at him, how was this funny? "This isn't a joke, Adam. I thought you would understand." She tensed her back in order to get his hand off her.

Taking a deep breath, he made sure to get his thoughts in check. "I hate when you say that. I do understand." And he did. He understood where she was coming from and in full honesty he knew she would at least ask some questions about it.

"We were being intimate, last night. Technically you are still a virgin because I haven't been _inside._" Adam looked away, knowing they should make progress verbally talking about this sooner or later. "You didn't break your promises, love. Even if we did have sex, you wouldn't be cutting all ties with god off just by fulfilling your needs."

"Waiting for marriage is so difficult to do, and I'm surprised when people actually can do that because honestly just looking at you sometimes drives me over the edge." Becky finally smiled at him as he continued, "I love you and you love me, I hope you do at least, and that's what matters. Marriage is just love with a label on it."

Becky nipped her lip and glanced at his lips, "Of course I love you, silly."

"Good, because I really love you." He leaned over to tease her lips with his own, only brushing their lips together. This made her giggle and pressed their lips together for a sweet kiss they always shared in the morning.

::

Adam walked in through the front door after going to campus and taking his last exam. He was done for the year and he wanted to celebrate at a party he was invited to.

He was always excited for parties as he enjoyed them, but this would be the first college party he would attend with his girlfriend.

"Hi, baby." Adam found Becky in the kitchen preparing some tea and he embraced her from behind. "This isn't a dream? You're really here in my kitchen?" He asked as he set his head down on her shoulder.

She laughed and reached back to rub his head, "How was your exam?"

"Easy peasy." She turned around to face him and placed her hands on the base of his neck.

"That's why I'm with you, because you're smart…sweet… understanding…" She pecked his lips after every compliment. "And not bad to look at either."

He laughed and leaned in for a real kiss before he jumped at the noise of the teapot.

"So.. Want to be my date to this end of the year party?" Adam asked as he hoped onto the kitchen counter. His mother wasn't home so he was taking this to his advantage. "All my friends want to meet you. I keep telling them pictures don't do you enough justice."

Becky grinned from ear to ear while preparing the tea, "Going to show me off, aren't you?

"Yes, ma'am."


	12. Just a Little Tipsy

"Did the hubby just abandon you?"

Brian was one of Adam's closest friends that he made on campus. They had met in their English class and met up for lunch. Adam had always talked Brian's ear off by talking about Becky constantly, so when he introduced her he already knew her well.

Becky was amused that both Adam and her had a friend named Brian at their different campuses.

"I have no idea. He went to the bathroom and disappeared on me!" She spoke loud as she tired her best for him to hear her.

When Adam introduced her to his friends, she was happy and gleeful. They all seemed like great people and they all spoke to her as if they had known her for a long time. Brian had cleared it to her that Adam always spoke about his beautiful, sweet girlfriend.

Nodding, he then offered his hand to her to take her to the dance floor. She was hesitant as the last time a guy offered his hand to her; he had taken it as a cue to grind up against her.

His shined his pearly whites. "I'm gay, honey. Come on!"

She took his hand then with a grin. If she had never met Adam she would have been disgusted to even be around Brian, but now she happily danced on the floor.

Adam was tipsy and lost. He couldn't find the bathroom and when he thought a girl was helping him, she had just taken him to a bedroom! He quickly fled out of there and eventually found what he was looking for.

Once done, he went on the look out for the blonde. Adam spotted her dancing and he smiled at the sight.

Becky stiffed as she felt a body grind up against her from behind. She was on the verge of pulling away when the person's hands rested on her exposed stomach since she wore a crop top.

"It's me." Adam spoke against her ear with a small grin that turned into a smile as he felt her loosen up in his arms.

"Goodness, don't scare me like that." Becky looked back at him as she leaned her body against his.

"I couldn't resist. You're really sexy."

She grinned but it dropped at the faint smell of alcohol on his breathe. Is that why he took so long to come back to her? Again, she began to pull away but found herself being tugged towards him. "What's wrong?" He whispered against her ear.

Her eyes glanced at the crowd, as they all seemed to be in their own world. She grabbed his hand and led them to the backyard of the house. There were still people around but she picked a corner and stood near him.

Adam followed like a lost puppy and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend, wondering what was wrong and repeated his question.

"How much did you drink?"

Then it hit him what she was upset about but his eyes went blank. "Are you my parent now? I just drank to enjoy myself." He told her in a hushed voice, trying hard not to attract too much attention. "Not too mention you've drank before at school. I don't see what's wrong."

He was right and she sighed, grasping on to the cross on her neck. She felt slightly overwhelmed again as this past few days have been giving her relationship with a god a test. "I think I'm going to go back to your house." She adjusted his suspenders, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Stay. Enjoy yourself." Becky forced a small smile and leaned over to kiss the edge of his lips.

"No, stay." All he wanted to enjoy this party with her and he could tell something was on her mind this whole day. She needed to enjoy herself as well. "I can't enjoy myself completely unless you're here with me."

He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her white jeans, pulling her closer by her waist. She looked at him in a bit of surprise, as he usually isn't very assertive. "You need to have fun, too, Becks. It's okay to have fun." Adam's hands now went up her sides and Becky was melting under his touch.

"Will I regret it if I stay?" Becky finally spoke up and found very little self control as his hands continued to roam.

"You'll regret it if you don't." He was being honest. He didn't want her throwing away any chance she got of enjoyment.

She sighed under her breath. "Okay."

::

"See, told you I remembered!" Adam smirked in success as he led his girlfriend to the bathroom.

He had no urge to pee but this was a room that had privacy, which he wanted with her at the moment.

The party was right in the middle of its high point and he hadn't drunk anything besides water. Becky was finally enjoying a party for the first time. The others at campus wouldn't be too much fun as she never had anyone to dance with or kiss or talk with in a corner; all which she has done tonight with the man she loves.

"Come in here." Adam tugged a confused Becky into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him and soon got her answer when they connected lips. She only pulled away for a brief second, "A bathroom, how romantic."

He chuckled and mumbled against her lips, "I couldn't take it anymore. Those jeans look great on you."

Adam gently pressed Becky against the wall as they kept eye contact. His hands were in her back pockets and he had the biggest grin on his face, making Becky giggle. Their faces were so close together, their noses brushed against one another.

"You are my world, Becky Baker. I haven't felt this happy since my birthday." He spoke with sincerity and found himself get lost into her eyes until there was a bang on the door.

"Yo, this is the only bathroom. Hurry up!"

They both groaned, as their moment of love in a bathroom was lost.


	13. On Duty

"How are you and Becky doing?"

"We're good, not _too _bad."

Adam glanced over at one of his best friend's. Brian and him were skateboarding in the middle of the road, enjoying the summer time. Both him and Brian had off today, and since Becky had found a part time job for the summer she was busy.

"And what does that mean?" He raised a brow and looked at the blue-eyed boy. In all honesty, he had first befriended Adam as in hopes to get into his pants.

They both attended the LGBT club on campus and that made Brian assume he was either gay or bisexual. When Adam revealed he was trans, Brian was surprised as he has a built of a regular male. All hope was gone but they remained friends and had turned into best friends since both Eli and Clare had left Canada.

His shoulders shrugged and he skated towards the skate park they were headed to. "Just, we got physical in a way a few weeks back _but_ I don't know if she wants to do it again." Again he shrugged. "I don't want to give too much details. Sorry, pal." He grinned at Brian, as he knew that he had a crush on him at one point.

"Har har. I'm over that buddy." He got off his board and sat at the rim of the pipe with Adam. "Just go for it. You guys have something strong there and with that you can't just plan when to have sex; just go for it."

Biting his lip, he looked away. He was still very inexperienced but his hormones were still on the rage. Whenever they went to bed he had the desire to get intimate but he wasn't too sure. "I don't know, man. She's not like that."

Brian looked at Adam and squeezed his shoulder, "Trust me and go for it; at the heat of a moment. Maybe you're both changing or in bed. Wouldn't you like it if she just jumped you and starting ripping your clothes off?"

"I wouldn't mind that." He grinned at the thought.

::

Adam arrived at the animal shelter in search of his love.

He was sweaty and out of air as he had skateboarded all the way to see her. He walked inside and found Becky behind the counter looking through some papers.

"Baby! What are you doing here?" Becky looked up as soon as the bell chimed and she smiled. Moving away from the desk, she approached him and went in for a kiss before taking in his appearance. "Adam, did you bring water? It's like ninety degrees out!"

He smiled in return and shook his head, "I'm fine. It was a work out. Now I wont have to run later tonight."

"You're ridiculous but I appreciate the visit." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him without a struggle. "You just made my day. Someone was going to adopt a puppy but last minute they decided not too and he's going to be put down." Becky murmured against his ear.

Adam looked at her with a small smile once she pulled away and found himself twirling her wavy hair on his finger. "You still have time to get someone else to adopt him."

"Who? There's only an hour left!" She was extremely set on having this dog adopted as she found it unfair for a dog to be put down just because no one wanted to spare some time to take care of him.

"Have a little faith." At the time he said that someone walked in through the door; a father and his daughter. "See. Anything can happen." He whispered to her before moving away as she had to be professional at work.

He watched as Becky did her thing and snuck into the back where he could see all the animals to adopt. His eyes settled on one that had so much fur his mom would have to clean every hour to keep up. He saw Becky walk in with the family and he found himself staring at her in awe of how beautiful she is.

She stood tall and graceful in her plain white sundress that showed off her long legs, as it was rather short. Her hair was down and wavy as she had left it in braids the night before; she had yet to cut it. Only thing she was required to wear was a bandana with the logo on it; she sported it around her wrist. He had been caught staring as she looked up and their gazes met; she smiled at him and he blushed.

"Daddy, I want this one!" The little girl squealed in excitement as she ran towards where Adam was. She pointed at the fluff ball.

Adam stepped back and Becky grazed a finger down his arm before opening the cage for them. How was it possible that he was in such a trance as she was simply doing her job? He was head over heels for this girl.

He finally moved away so she could do her job in peace and found the dog she was speaking of earlier. He was a little on the older side and seemed to be some sort of German Shepard. Reading the tag, he saw what the problem was; couldn't be around kids.

"Psssst, baby." He called out for Becky once they were heading back to the office. "Can you open his cage?"

Becky walked towards him with pep in her step, as she was happy another dog was being adopted soon. "Thank you for visiting, again." She grazed her hand down his back, "You should go after though, you're too distracting."

"Me? You're the one who looks like an angel today. I can't stop looking at you." He leaned in to kiss her and they agreed he would leave after as she didn't want to risk losing this job she enjoyed.


	14. At The Dinner Table

"What a long day."

Becky lay on the couch after arriving from work. Drew was home and sat on the beanbag chair, unlike her he didn't work in the summer as he worked when he was at school.

"Adam will probably come home and massage your everything, don't worry." Drew smirked and got hit in the face with a pillow that Becky had thrown.

"Where is he anyways? I was expecting him to be here." Becky looked at her phone and sent him a quick text. Her eyes were closed when there was a bang on the door along with some howling.

"Oh, shit. He has a dog?" Drew quickly looked at the stairs in hopes his mom hadn't shown up at this exact moment. He went for the door and opened it, "Are you crazy, bro?"

The blonde finally sat up and smiled when she noticed it was the dog that she had mentioned to him. "Adam! Oh my god." At the sound of his name, he looked at Becky and smiled wide.

He knew he was crazy for bringing a dog to his house, nonetheless one his mom wouldn't want at all. But the smile on his girlfriend's face was worth it. He would find a place for this cute dog to stay at.

Once pass the surprise of the dog, they sat in a circle on the floor as they let the German Shepard sniff them all. His name was Rocky, which they laughed at since that was the name of Dallas kid.

Rocky had found a huge liking to Drew, and vice versa. "Bro, we can't give him up. Look at that face." He held the dogs face in his hands and Rocky licked his nose.

Adam lay between Becky's legs as he was exhausted from skateboarding everywhere then walking back home with Rocky. His head was on her chest and she combed his hair with her fingers. "You can have pets on campus, right? Why don't you take him with you when you leave?"

Becky chimed in, "That could work! As long as you take care of him properly."

"Of course, but first we have to deal with the wrath of our mom." Drew looked at Adam with slight fear. Three months with a dog in the house would be so much work.

"Or we can make sure mom doesn't come to the basement again for the rest of the summer." He joked and Becky laughed in his ear.

::

"Oh, my bad." Becky turned around as she walked into Adam changing.

He laughed. "Becks, you've seen me almost naked it's okay. Besides I'm just changing my shirt."

She turned around slowly and found that he wasn't lying. Now she admired him as he stood there in shorts and a t-shirt. There was a sort of ruggedness to him that she liked as he had scrapes on his legs from all his skateboard accidents and there was scruff on his face from some hair coming in. Then his attire was always loose in the past but his shirts fit him well around his lean muscular built.

The way he was looking at her earlier during work reminded her that he really did find her beautiful, and she could say the same about him. She always told him he was nice to look at, and it was true.

"Hey." She called out.

Adam looked at her as he was applying deodorant, "Hi." He smiled with slight amusement.

"You look like an angel, too."

::

The dinner table that night was full as all six seats were taken.

"Mom, please! I'll take him to school with me just let me keep him here for these next three months?" Drew was pleading his mom to agree to the dog. Omar was just laughing as he had agreed to the dog but convincing Audra was another thing.

"Yeah, mom. How can you say no to that face?" Adam grabbed Rocky's face and kissed his head.

Becky watched amused as the Torres boys were always seen as mama boys and now she could tell why. "Babe, go wash your hands before dinner."

Adam nodded in agreement; he had been touching Rocky all day.

Dallas spoke up as he opened up a soda bottle, "I just wish he had a different name. Makes me miss Rocky."

The blonde smiled at that as she always forgets he's also a father. Come to think of it Dallas was a father, Drew at one point thought he was going to be a father and Omar had kids! Only one who didn't have any sort of pregnancy scare was Adam, thankfully.

The boy took his spot next to Becky again and reached for her hand under the table, knowing she would silently say grace and he respected that; as did his parents who wouldn't eat until after she was done. Drew and Dallas were another story.

The conversation again went about Rocky and soon drifted to their living conditions. The house was packed as; Drew stayed in the basement in a room, Dallas slept in the basement as well but on the couch, Omar and Audra had a room, and the last room was Adam's that he shares with Becky.

"We all need to pull our weight around here. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, all of that must be split equally besides Becky who is our guest."

Drew groaned, "I'm a guest too! I'm only here for three months."

"Shut up, Andrew." Adam flung a peace of broccoli at his brother who caught it in his mouth.

"That is true but Adam works-"

"Ha, ha." Adam started but soon was told to be quiet as he interrupted his mother.

"He works so you have to pull extra weight. Dallas works too, and Becky has a part time job."

"I wouldn't mind helping, especially if there's a dog in the house. I can cook, clean." Becky started off after sipping some water.

Adam smiled as Audra went off on how Drew needs a girlfriend who can help his mother like Becky helped her. "Becky is one of a kind, so hands off."

His girlfriend grinned and glanced at Drew who looked a little annoyed, as everything seemed to be pinning on him. "Dad, you said we have to do everything equally. This isn't equal!"

"Suck it up." Dallas smirked as he was getting the good end of the deal.

Drew brightened up and had a devious grin on his face, "Since we're all being open about responsibility. Why don't we discuss the responsibility and maturity of sex?"

Drew looked directly at Adam with a smirk and Audra looked at Omar before looking at Adam. "What?"

Becky was wide-eyed and stopped mid chew. How could he bring that up when Adam and her hadn't even discussed it themselves?

"Adam! Is this true?"

"I am going to kill you, Andrew." Adam avoided his parent's gaze and he could sense Becky was uncomfortable as well.

"Adam!?" Audra repeated herself and he slowly looked at her.

This was dreadful.


End file.
